The Good, the Bad, and the
by Bringyourownidol
Summary: What happens when an unexpected visitor interrupts one of Hermione's late night study sessions. Chapter four up Hermione loses control!
1. Late Night Homework

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. But I do have them on loan!

Just a little something fun I came up with. Its short and prolly not that original but maybe you guys will like it anyway! Let me know what you think, the bad, good, and the whatever else.

_

* * *

Late Night Homework_

* * *

"Stupid bells,"

Hermione mumbled. As if she needed a (constant!) reminder of how late it was.

Everyone else had gone to bed ages ago. Even her best friends, Ron and Harry, had left her an hour ago. They had been too tired and too lazy to finish their essays on the history of defensive magic that was due in two days time> Both left flashing her apologetic smiles that read "we'll finish them tomorrow, Hermione" as they cautiously backed away from the flustered witch and her reproachful glares.

_So, its just me and the grandfather clock, once again._

Hermione thought, as she perused another large tome. She had almost finished her essay now, and was proud to say it was five times the required length, not including footnotes, references, and explanatory parenthetical asides.

Usually, Hermione, would have finished her essay sooner but something had been bothering her lately, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. And for Hermione Granger, not knowing something was definitely annoying. She sighed and slammed the heavy leather cover of the book shut and blew her fringe out of her eyes.

The last bell rang and Hermione was just casting a smug look of triumph at the offending clock when her newly won silence was threatened again. This time, she heard the portrait that hid the entrance to the Gryffindor common room swing open.

_Hmpf! _the prefect within her thought, _Someone is getting in quite late._

She turned around in time to see a figure dressed in black sweep into the room and hadn't even the chance to gasp when a gloved hand covered her mouth.

* * *

Okay, I know that was really short, but if I see people are reading this I will make my next chapters longer. Title incomplete as of yet.

Please review if you get the chance!

xxx-Bexie1217


	2. What are you doing here?

Hi, thanks to all of my reviewers. I'm glad you like what I have so far. Sorry I took so long to update, I had this chapter written but I couldn't log on for a few days. Weird-huh?

Okay-well, enjoy!

* * *

_What are you doing here?_

* * *

Hermione looked up quickly, her brown eyes wide with fear. What she saw made her eyes suddenly slant with hatred;

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her wearing the sneer he reserved solely for her. She fought against the hand clamped over her mouth while Malfoy smirked.

"I'll only let go, mudblood, if you promise not to scream."

Hermione managed not to roll her eyes as she nodded her head.

"But if you do, you'll be sorry" Malfoy added, as he released Hermione from his grasp and she felt at her throat as she caught her breath.

Malfoy took advantage of her temporary silence to cast a glace around the common room, perhaps to check if they were alone.

"Really, Granger, what the hell are you doing here?"

He said, turning back to Hermione, who had recovered from her shock and now stood glowering at him with her hands on her hips.

"What am _I _doing here?" Hermione asked, in a hushed voice that somehow still managed to yell at Malfoy,

"This is _my_ common room. I should be asking _you_ what _you _are doing here. And especially so late at night."

"That's really none of your concern," Malfoy answered smarmily as he fell back into one of the large chairs near the fireplace.

"Actually--" Hermione began, her hand raised halfway as though she was about to point at the silver badge on her chest, but Malfoy interrupted her;

"Is this really the Gryffindor common room?' he said with a sneer, picking up something woolly off of the armrest of his chair;

"I mean, look at this fuzzy rag someone left behind, from the state of it, I'll bet it was Weasley."

Hermione opened her mouth in contempt but suddenly began to laugh at the sight of Malfoy holding one of her house elf hats out in front of him between two fingers, his nose wrinkled in disgust, as though he'd just found a hair in his Yorkshire pudding.

"Shhhhh…"

Hermione's laughter had grown louder.

Malfoy dropped the elf hat carelessly and clamped his hand back over Hermione's mouth.

Hermione stopped laughing and this time Malfoy allowed her to pull back his fingers off of her lips.

"You never told me why you came here tonight," she said quietly.

"Didn't I?" Malfoy replied, raising one of his pale blond eyebrows, if Hermione remembered correctly it was the left one.

* * *

Why did Malfoy come? Any guesses? If you are right I will let you know, or if you have a better idea than I do, I will use it and credit you! 

By the way, sorry if you didn't want it to be Malfoy! Let me know what you think and leave a review!

xxx-Bexie1217


	3. This SPANK Business

Okay, so now we will find out why Malfoy is there. Bet you are excited!

Not a lot of people reviewed for my last chapter. I hope you aren't getting bored of my story already. Well, anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, hogwartsgirl52 and robotic-heart for both nice reviewsandthanks to mugglegirl07 for your interesting ideas..although you didn't mention one possibility...

From last time:

"You never told me why you came here tonight," she said quietly.

"Didn't I?" Malfoy replied, raising one of his pale blond eyebrows, if Hermione remembered correctly it was the left one.

* * *

_This Spank Business_

* * *

"No, you didn't." Hermione answered, 

narrowing her eyes, she certainly wasn't about to trust Malfoy's intentions.

"I'm here on SPANK business." Malfoy said, drawing himself up importantly in that annoying way of his.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, "Spank? What is that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy didn't know why he was being so open with Granger, Granger the mud blood know it all, Potter's best friend.

"It's a secret Slytherin society. Its not spank, its S-P-A-N-K" Malfoy said, sighing,

" For someone who's meant to be smart you're not very good at it."

Hermione opened her mouth indignantly,

"And before you ask, its Slytherin Pureblood Association Night Keepers, my dad was a member when he was at school."

"That still doesn't explain why you are in _my_ common room." Hermione said, trying not to become exasperated, Malfoy could be so frustratingly … frustrating.

Ugh--he was even starting to affect her vocabulary.

"Well, the night keepers are in charge of pranks…" Malfoy said turning around and appraising the fireplace, "which reminds, I still I have to get to work."

"Oh no, you don't."

Hermione said, jumping between Malfoy and the fireplace, which seemed to be the object of his interest.

"You aren't doing anything to our fireplace."

Hermione stood with her arms crossed with her chin tilted up towards Malfoy, he was a head taller than she was, her eyes narrowed defiantly.

"Well, Granger you aren't really in any position to stop me."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said, fighting the urge to laugh, who did this guy think he was anyway?

"Well, Malfoy, if you think I am just going to let a smarmy jerk like you do something stupid, and most probably, against the rules, you've got another thing coming."

"Let me through Granger as much as I would like to hurt a mudblood prat like you, it would waste so much of my precious time."

Malfoy took another step forward but Hermione steadied herself in front of him stubbornly.

"Fine, have it your way." he said casually.

Malfoy tried to get past Hermione on her left but she jumped in front of him and pushed him back, then he swerved right and quickly made for the left in an attempt to trick her but she was too fast, surprisingly, _annoyingly fast_, Malfoy thought.

Malfoy pushed against Hermione but she refused to yield, he was much stronger than her though and he ended up pushing her towards the fireplace with his body.

They were about a yard from the fireplace when Malfoy tripped over the upturned corner of the carpet.

He fell heavily onto Hermione.

She opened her mouth in surprise.

"Get off!"

Malfoy felt her warm body squirming beneath him and, for god knows what reason, leaned in and kissed her.

SLAP

Hermione had managed to free her right hand and had hit Malfoy hard across the face.

"You--"

But Hermione hadn't didn't let him finish. She started pushing on him to get off and for a girl, she was pretty strong, then again, she was also quite determined.

Hermione lifted her head up quickly and it crashed into Malfoy's.

"Ouch!" Malfoy said rubbing his forehead in the same place Hermione was rubbing hers.

They both stopped moving and then, for some reason beyond her comprehension…

* * *

So, what did you think of the developments? 

Let me know, as always,

xxx-Bexie1217


	4. It Never Felt So Good

Hey guys, sorry I took for ever with this chappie- its been done for ages but i had loads of work to do.

I just want to say sorry in advance if this next chapter offends anyone's-er-sensibilities. But, to me, at least, this seems the only plausible way for the things that happen to happen. Have I confused you all yet? Or is it just me? Anyway, read on and (hopefully) enjoy!

From Last Time:

Hermione lifted her head up quickly and it crashed into Malfoy's.

"Ouch!" Malfoy said rubbing his forehead in the same place Hermione was rubbing hers.

They both stopped moving and then, for some reason beyond her comprehension…

* * *

_Slapping Never Felt So Good_

* * *

SLAP  
Hermione had slapped Malfoy again.

Now both of his cheeks were bright red.

Malfoy looked so angry he could slap her back, in fact, Hermione wouldn't put it past a git like Malfoy, when, for god knows what reason, Hermione pulled the front of his robes, pulling him down, and kissed him- hard.

When she released his robes she managed to slide out from underneath him and they both scrambled to their feet. Hermione moved closer to the fireplace and Malfoy retreated.

Both didn't know how to react to what had just happened.

Malfoy spoke first.

"You slapped me!" he said, temporarily forgetting to keep his voice down.

_Typical_, Hermione thought, _was Malfoy so used to kissing girls that he was unaffected by what had just happened? Or was he just better at hiding his emotions than she was?_

"Well, you deserved it", Hermione said, brushing her hair out of her face, not an easy task to do when you had her hair.

"You stupid mud--

"No, don't you dare! You, pretentious assh--

Malfoy and Hermione stood in front of each other, both spewing all the insults they could possibly think of at each other, straining to keep their voices down.

It was as though all of the mean things they had always wanted to say to each other and never could poured out of their mouths in one constant stream.

"you sl-"

"evil"

"bushy-haired"

"superior"

"annoying"

"dispassionate"

"know it all!"

Their faces were inches apart.

Two red patches had appeared on Hermione's cheeks, and her hair seemed to get bushier and bushier from the heat of the fire.

Malfoy's grey unfeeling eyes were now glinting like steel knives, and his cheeks still bore the marks of Hermione's slaps.

"I hate you" Malfoy spat.

"I hate you!" Hermione returned, giving him her most vicious look.

In the heat of their argument they pelted towards each other, Malfoy pulled Hermione's hair mercilessly as he brought her face to his again, Hermione scratched the back of his neck with her nails as she let him kiss her. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's waist, Hermione wrenched her hand harshly through Malfoy's perfectly combed hair, Malfoy bit Hermione's lip, Hermione tore at the sleeves of Malfoy's robes.

Each was no longer capable of controlling their animosity, they couldn't stop themselves. Such was the fine line between love and hate.

The grandfather clock in the Gryffindor common room rung once more to announce the advancing hour. This time, Hermione had other things on her mind.

* * *

Please don't be mad at me for my temporary absence or my artistic-er- liscence- i'd love to hear what you think!

Okay, well, I'll leave you to it. (Review please!)

xxx-Bexie1217


End file.
